The Trouble With Time - QLFC R2
by WindelynWhisp
Summary: "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that." - Albus Dumbledore No truer words could be said when obsession over getting the literal full experience of Hogwarts and all it has to offer for Hermione Granger. But will her obsession and use of a Time-Turner cause the fragile scale of life to tip and fall over?


QLFC S7R2

Beater 2 - Pride of Portree, 1019 words

Libra; Additional prompts: Blaze (word), hold your head high (phrase), and "If the grass is greener on the other side, you can bet the water bill is higher." (dialogue).

* * *

**The Trouble With Time**

Hermione Granger grasped her books tighter to her chest as she approached the aging, wooden door of the Transfiguration classroom. She knocked three times and let out a breath that she realized she had been holding as a woman's voice on the other side stated, "Come in, please."

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Hermione asked as she walked through the door. Her voice echoing in the empty classroom.

"Ah yes, Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall said as she placed a fabric bookmark in the large volume book in front of her.

"Please, take a seat," she said to Hermione, gesturing the chair next to her large oak desk.

As Hermione approached the desk, she noticed a very fuzzy teacup that seemed to have small ears, and then it emitted a small squeaking sound. The Transfigurations professor took note of her gaze.

"Don't mind that dear." She shook her head slightly with a smirk. "Second years," she said as she moved the teacup to the side.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath as she removed her spectacles and placed them on the desk.

"Ms. Granger, let me speak quite frankly. I have concerns about your course

load and the toll it is obviously taking on you."

"Professor, I... " Hermione started, trying to explain herself.

Professor McGonagall raised her hand to interrupt her explanation and continued to speak.

"It was brought to my attention that you stormed out in the middle of Divination class today. That is quite unlike you." She closed the book, set it next to the teacup, and folded her hands together on the desk. She continued, "That being said, I think you are pushing yourself too hard, even with the assistance of a Time-Turner, one can still only do so much."

"Professor, I promise, I can handle the responsibilities of the Time-Turner and I will excel in my classes. I will work harder on managing my time," Hermione pleaded; trying to reassure the stern looking woman before her.

"I have no doubt that you will do your very best, Ms. Granger. But please heed my warning, and keep in mind that if this becomes too much to for you to bare, my hand will be forced, and I will have to recede your rights to the Time-Turner. It will be returned to the Ministry of Magic."

With a nod, Hermione acknowledges the professor's warnings and stood to exit the classroom. As she approached the door Professor McGonagall called out to her one more time, Hermione stopped and turned.

"I went to extraordinary measures with the Ministry to give you this opportunity. Please do not disappoint me Ms. Granger."

Hermione quickly made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She almost shouted the secret password at the Fat Lady at the entrance, speaking to no one as she climbed through the portrait hole.

The Common Room was only spotted with a few students, as most were in the Dining Hall for dinner. She sat down in the large armchair closest to the fireplace with a slight huff. Harry was sitting in the opposite armchair engrossed in reading _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_ and looked up at Hermione with a puzzled expression. He closed the book and laid it on the side table. Hermione gave a slight smile when she noticed he was reading the book she gave him for Christmas.

"Hermione? You alright?" he asked her with concern.

Without looking at him she sank further into the chair staring at the blazing fire, "I'm fine."

"Hermione," Harry said leaning forward to make eye contact. "What did Professor McGonagall want?"

She took a deep breath "Professor McGonagall had heard about me leaving during Divination class today. She said that she was concerned about my workload and that I am overworking myself."

Harry turned the chair slightly to face her when he noticed the distraught look that had come over her face.

"Forgive me for saying this," he said with slight trepidation, "but perhaps she is right? You missed Charms last week because you fell asleep at the Common Room table doing homework. You are the most brilliant witch I have ever known. Why put yourself through all of this? Is it to just prove something?"

"I want to prove it to myself, Harry," she said to him just above a whisper.

Harry reached over and placed his hand on top of hers.

"You can do this, Hermione. Remember that Muggle phrase 'the grass is always greener on the other side?' Well, I bet their water bill is awfully high!" He said with a grin, trying to cheer her up. "I bet Professor Flitwick would gladly give you an extension or offer extra credit work to make up for last week's class. You are his favorite student after all," Harry said trying to think of solutions to help his friend.

"What if I helped you study or we could make work charts?" Harry said with a forced smile at the thought of extra studying.

Hermione let out a laugh and wiped away the tears that had been pooling in her eyes. "Thank you, Harry, but perhaps I should be the one helping _you_ study," she said with a chuckle.

She sat up in her chair with her head held high. "You're right, Harry. I _can_ do this. I just have to find that balance, and I will!" she said with determination.

"I know what will cheer you up," Harry exclaimed, "a trip to the library!"

She placed her books on top of Harry's and stood up.

"Maybe later, for now, I don't want to think about studying, classes, or the library," Hermione said with a smile. "Why don't we go meet up with Ron and see Hagrid instead," she suggested.

"That's the spirit," Harry said to her as they both walked together to the exit of the Common Room.


End file.
